WITCH: Shadow's of meridian
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: holes in the veil are appearing allowing those with dark intentions to cross over to earth from a dark world five young girls are given the responsibility to protect their home from these shadows but can they overcome the shadows from meridian. and save more than just their home? a retelling of the first arc


Do not Own W.I.T.C.H

Ok this is going to be a retelling of the story that will combine the cartoon and the darker tone of the early issues of the comic so I may use terms from both comic and cartoon so if you have to look on the wiki.

I'm also going to list a few of the things I'm Changing at the bottom

And I will not extend any letters in Cedric's speaking patterns.

Enjoy the prologue!

* * *

on a world that is far away from Earth but closer than one would think a world one would think was incapable of sustaining life with the sky filled with dark clouds that constantly had lightning surging through them and forests of dead trees was a castle sitting a large cliff surrounded by a large city.

This castle was the capital of the planet and home to its royal family in the throne room were two people only one had a human appearance the other had a humanlike torso that became a snake's tail "you called lord Phobos?"The snake man asked bowing to the human sitting on the throne with

"Yes one of my spies has found something of interest to us" he answered looking down as the Snake "the star of Threbe?" asked the snake man getting a laugh from Phobos "even better Cedric a portal through the Veil" Cedric looked up at the man on the throne with wide eyes "even better it seems to open up close to my sisters location"

"You wish for me to search for her?" Cedric asked seeing Phobos nod "yes and when you find my sister work to gain her trust and make her push her away from those around her" he said "and if you manage to find out who Kandrakar chooses as its new guardians try not to bring attention to yourself when you eliminate them"

Cedric gave a savage Smile at this and asked "and where will my sister be while I am on earth?"

"She will continue to keep the peasants in line until you require her assistance" the lord Answered "Vathek will accompany you to earth to help you search for my sister" Phobos then proceeded to stand up off the throne and walk away as Cedric proceeded to head towards the door

"You not polite to eaves drop Miranda" he said once outside and a shadow jumped off the side of the main tower landing beside him "nor is it safe when the one you are listening in on is the ruler of the planet"

"Come now he didn't notice me and besides I have my big brother to keep me safe" said a young voice Cedric looked at the young creature that could have been passed for a young teen human had it not been for her deep purple skin, four spiderlike legs sprouting from her back and four amber eyes

"And one day I won't be able to protect you when you go too far" the elder snake man said looking at his younger sister who just crossed her arms with a pout "yeah well I don't why we have to serve him he's An Escanor." The young Beast girl said "you know he's just going to stab us in the back like all the others"

"He is also the reason why we are not dead of starvation" Cedric glared at his sister "I will not have you jeopardize it with your recklessness" he told her "now I believe you have a job to do?" with a sad "fine the young beast girl used her Spider legs to jump onto the castle wall and head towards the city.

Meanwhile in a home on earth was an elderly woman walking into her bedroom drawn by a familiar energy she had not felt in years. The elderly woman saw her wardrobe door hanging slightly open with a slight glow inside it when she got to the door and opened it she saw a small pink gem glowing faintly attached to a simple chain.

* * *

Ok I know this is a short chapter but this was mostly to just set up the next chapter and show a few changes to the universe

And now the list

1. Cedric is going to be more like the one from the comics a full shape shifter capable of changing his body however he wants'

2. Phobos is going to be more like the Cartoon version so expect him to take an active part in deceiving Eleyon when she gets to meridian

3. Yes Miranda the spider morph girl is Cedric's little sister but is only loyal to Phobos because Cedric is so expect some friction there. The reason why I did this is because it just seemed a little messed up that her human form was so young and his was in his mid 20's

4. The painting episode will not happen as it brings up way too many inconsistencies and questions about how long Phobos was in control and how old he Elyon are.


End file.
